pyxarfandomcom-20200213-history
The World According to Altrich
Guess what, ever since the world began Same plot, everyone's been dumping on their fellow man Pounding people they feel better than I hope you're taking notes cause You feel everyone deserves a shot Get real Some of us have got it, boy And some got squat That's the truth, oh honey, like it or not I hate to break it to you My mommy taught me You get no where being nice So now I'm sharing his advice: The world according to Altrich is Better to strike then get struck Better to screw then get screwed You'd probably think it's bizarre But that's the way things are But that doesn't mean it has to be that way! What does it cost to be kind? Ew, what have you done with my best friend? RedCoatOfficial, tell me, am I right, or am I right? Trust me I swear There's a dick in every class Not fair Each and every time I fail those losers pass Hey, everyone of them can kiss my ass You wonder why I love him One year, there was this good looking guy So queer And on top of that he has a wandering eye One day he looks at me And, huh, bye-bye I bet he got the message We're here to tell you how this whole damn freak show works Oh, yeah yeah yeah If you don't listen, then you're jerks! The world according to Altrich is Better to punch than get punched Better to burn than get burned Learn that and you're gonna go far Cause that's the way things are Ha-na na na na na na na na Ha-na na na na na na na Ha-na na na na na na na na Ha-na na na na na na na Do you believe him? C'mon, he is just being Altrich. You weren't there. It was awful. We were hurting Pyxar! Fandomey: Ah, I'm sure it wasn't that bad. Fandomey, you don't understand What was just a joke got out of hand We kept on screaming til he hit the floor Fandomey: C'mon, everybody was doing it Hey, I was in there, too What came over me was something new I did things I'd never done before And now I wish there's something I could do or say I've never ever felt this way Look, PyxarLove Don't be so hard on yourself You can tell me to keep my mouth shut But, wanna know what I'd advise? What? Apologize PyxarLove: Apologize. Oh, Fandomey! That's genius! Ew, PyxarLove I can tell you're feeling sad Boo Hoo! So, we clobbered Pyxar and that's too damn bad This is why you've gotta love my mom She’s got the right idea My mommy taught me who's on top and who's below Who's below And now its time I let you know The world according to Altrich... You're joking, right? You can't possibly mean all this? Why are you being such a buzz-kill? Altrich, grow up Ha-na na na na na na na Ha-na na na na na na na na Let's start this party, people! The world according to Altrich The world according to Altrich The world according to Altrich The world according to Altrich The world according to Altrich is Better to whip than get whipped Even if somebody bleeds Please Nobody dies from a scar And that's the way things Are Category:Songs Category:Pyxar the musical